Eternity
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: Nico visits his boyfriend's spirit in the underworld. (Yandere!Nico, Warnings Inside. Cover art: @tamaytka on tumblr)


**Warning/s: Established Relationship, Past Major Character Death, Yandere Character, Manipulation, Memory Wiping, Amnesia, Past Murder, Unhealthy Relationship (probably), Necrophilia (briefly implied?)** , **OOC.**

 **I can't believe I wrote this while I was sick with the flu.**

* * *

Nico wanders around the Fields of Asphodel, he's in search for the spirit of the person he loves.

"Will." He breathes a sigh of joy when he finally spots his beloved.

His love must have sense his presence, because he turn around and gives him that charming smile that never fails to make Nico heart beats faster than normal. "Ah! Nico! It's good to see you!"

Nico smiles. It's been a while since he last visited his boyfriend's spirit in the underworld, he just didn't have the time, he's been so busy with being a demigod and an ambassador between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. "It's good to see you too Will."

They try to catch up on how each other are doing, although, mostly it's just Will catching up on Nico, after all, there's not a lot of things to do in the afterlife. Will asks Nico about how he's doing in, if he's been eating regularly, if he's been getting enough sleep, if he's had any nightmares recently, and other questions like that. Those kinds questions would have annoyed Nico in the past, but right now they sound like music to his ears. Even back when Will was still alive in the living world, Will would always worry about Nico, and when Will was working in the infirmary, while everybody else was busy dying and in pain, Will would always spare his time for Nico. Nico is the only one Will truly cares about, no one else gets the kind of special attention he gets.

I _am the only person he truly cares about, because he love me._

"By the way Nico, I've been meaning to ask you, how is everyone back in the living world?"

Nico felt like he had just been struck by Zeus master bolt. "Everyone?"

 _Why does he care about other people? He's supposed to only care about me._

"Yeah, you never told me anything about them, and I'm a little worried, I need to know if our friends at camp are okay."

"Why would you want to know how other people are doing?" Nico look down, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "I thought you love me."

"I do, it's just-"

"Just what Will?" When Nico looks up at his boyfriend again, he has a strange look in his eyes. "Do you remember how you died?"

Will's face scrunches up in confusion, he's trying to remember exactly how he died. "I... can't remember..."

Of course he can't remember, Nico already makes sure that Will couldn't be able to remember a single thing about his death. But that's why Will's boyfriend is here to clear things up.

"We were in the middle of a game of Capture The Flag, a monster showed up and attacked you, you were dying, I'm the only one that sticks around to try and save you."

Will doesn't look like he believe Nico. "Wait, where was everyone else?"

Nico makes sure to put on a betrayed expression. "They ran away. Leaving you and me behind."

"N-No, that can't be true." Will hugs his transparent body, trying to comprehend what Nico just told him.

It appears that Will is having trouble processing the 'truth' that Nico just told him.

"It's true Will." Nico 'cries', covering his face with his hands. "They don't care about you, I'm the only one that stayed behind, I tried to save you but it was to late, you were already dead. And during your funeral, nobody came, it was only me and your mother that came."

Nico knows that right now Will probably wants to erase his 'tears', comfort, and hold him in his arms. But since he's only a spirit, Will's hands will just pass thrue Nico.

"N-Nico, please don't cry, I believe you." Nico felt something cold and airy over his cheek, he peaks his eyes out from under the fingers covering his face, and finds Will's ghostly hand against his cheek. Will smiles warmly. "I believe you. A-At first I didn't- no, I didn't want to believe that our friends would left us like that. But, after seeing you cry like that, I-I'm beginning to think that... maybe you are telling the truth."

Nico makes a triumphant smile that Will couldn't see, he has won.

"I'm sorry." Nico wipes away his' tears'.

"Hey, it's okay, I don't mind being dead. In fact, as long as we can still be together, I don't care if I'm alive or dead." Will then chuckles lightly. "It's a good thing you're a Son of Hades, or else, we wouldn't be able to see each other like this."

 _I_ _know._

Nico smiles. "I know."

Will return the smile. "Now, why don't you tell me more about your job as ambassador."

Nico gladly told Will about his job.

But, their earlier conversation brought Nico back to the night of Will's death. He still remembers that night, he was the one who murdered Will after all. He got fed up with how everyone else was taking away Will's attention from him, so he comes up with a plan to keep Will all to himself. He asked Will to meet him alone in the forest that night, and when he wasn't looking, Nico stabs him with his sword. Next, he makes sure that Will's soul couldn't remember anything from that day, including his death, and that Nico was the one who murdered him. He's been practicing his memory wiping ability with other souls, now he could even erase an entire life from a person's memories.

Now, Will is finally all his.

Sure, Will is nothing more than a ghost now, a spirit left to wander the Fields of Asphodel, and sure he can't touch him and they can't do much of anything together like they used too. But Nico doesn't mind, that's why he still kept Will's body after all. Plus, the perks of being a Son of Hades is that he can come in and out of the underworld anytime he wants, which comes in handy whenever he wants to visit his boyfriend's spirit.

This way, nothing could take Will away from Nico. No demigods, gods, mortals, monsters, or anything could take Will away from him.

But if there is someone, or something that would take him away,

 _I will kill them_

* * *

 **Who should turn yandere next? I'm thinking about a Freo story with Yandere!Leo.**


End file.
